


Прародители

by Queen_Immortal



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, Angst and Porn, Brother/Sister Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fisting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Чтобы спасти своих близких от смерти, Клэри заключает сделку с братом, согласно которой становится его женой и королевой





	Прародители

**Author's Note:**

> АУ!Темная война

Она пахнет сандалом и какао. Ему нравится вдыхать этот аромат, слизывать с изгибов её тела. Он знает, что она принимает ванну каждое утро после его ухода: опускается в почти кипящую воду, из-за чего нежная кожа тут же становится приятного пунцового оттенка, долго лежит с закрытыми глазами, а затем, взяв мочалку и мыло, долго трет каждый сантиметр тела, будто надеясь стереть его прикосновения.   
  
Безуспешно, конечно.   
  
Он делает вид, что не замечает, как она щурится с отвращением, наблюдая за его правлением. Как отводит глаза, когда плеть палача рассекает спину очередного непокорного. Как прикрывает рот и нос платком, стремясь избавиться от едкого запаха гнили и разложения, когда спускается с ним в казематы. Как каждый день её взгляд тянется к клинку, торчащему из ножен за его троном. Она могла убить его десятки, сотни, тысяч раз.  
  
Но не убила.  
  
Она совершенна. Рыжие непокорные локоны, когда-то едва достигавшие плеч, сейчас тяжелой копной спускались до самых ягодиц. Днем она заплетает их в сложные идеальные прически, открывающие великолепную лебяжью шею и яркие темные линии уже порядком выцветших рун.   
  
Он ненавидит эти прически.   
  
Ему нравятся её глаза: огромные, зеленые, подернутые почти постоянной дымкой ненависти к нему. Ему нравится смотреть, как они блестят, искаженные навязанным возбуждением, как дрожат ресницы в преддверии оргазма, как на один краткий миг в них отражается боль и слабость, смешанные с удовольствием. Ему нравится, что в этот момент, когда она только его, она искренна.   
  
Это единственное время, когда она отводит взгляд.  
  
Он любит её тело: внешне хрупкое, с тонкой, будто кукольной, талией, маленькими грудками с торчащими вверх карминовыми сосками, мягким плоским животом и треугольником рыжих волос на лобке. Их он любит особенно. В первые ночи она была абсолютно гладкой, без единого лишнего волоса, но жизнь в адском измерении вносит свои коррективы. Ему нравится чувствовать, как они колют кожу, когда он поцелуями спускается вниз по её животу и дальше — к лону.   
  
Она каждый раз сжимает руки в кулаки, стоит ему зарыться носом промеж её ног.  
  
Он приходит каждую ночь. Берет её. Трахает, как шлюху, едва приспустив белье, или же долго мучительно ласкает, будто любовницу. Опрокидывает на спину или дерет сзади, сгребая в кулак длинные волосы. Насаживает на свой член или вылизывает языком, как течную суку.  
  
Она никогда не говорит «нет».  
  
Может быть, она представляет их приемного братца, гниющего в темной камере глубоко под землей, или себя на золотых лугах посреди радуги — ему плевать, если честно. Он каждый раз принуждает её откликаться, вырывает из грез, потому что она его.  
  
Его.  
  
Когда он заходит в комнату, она расчесывает волосы. Всегда. Как будто чувствует его приближение, чувствует полыхающую в груди ярость, ощущает горячую похоть, заполнившую чресла. Она знает, что его — что странно — успокаивает вид того, как она распутывает сбившиеся за день волосы. И не гнушается это использовать.  
  
Он позволяет ей.  
  
Подойдя ближе, он отбирает расческу, обхватывает ладонью затылок и жадно целует. Первое время она никогда не отвечала — сейчас же покорно раскрывает рот, впуская язык, и невесомо опирается руками о плечи. Он ведет её к кровати и легким движением роняет на темные простыни. В комнате стоит тишина, нарушаемая лишь его тяжелым дыханием и шелестом одежды. Быстро раздевшись, он стягивает с нее убогие примитивные тряпки — один из немногих капризов, которые он удовлетворяет. Она бы великолепно смотрелась в платьях, подчеркивавших утонченные черты лица и ладную фигурку, но можно обойтись и без них: в конце концов, джинсы позволяют беззастенчиво любоваться овалом узких бедер.  
  
Она обнажена, волосы яркой короной рассыпались вокруг головы, а он жадно ласкает её ладонями. Она как один из своих холстов — покрыта красками. Темно-бурые свидетельства его несдержанности на шее и плечах, следы красных засосов чуть ниже ключиц, темно-фиолетовые, зеленые, желтые пятна, полностью повторяющие отпечатки его ладоней, на талии, руках, бедрах… Он любит ставить новые прямо поверх — как знак принадлежности, постоянно обновляемое клеймо. Раз за разом, день за днем…  
  
Он жаждет её.  
  
Жаждет тепла её тела, осторожных ласк, тихих, тщательно подавляемых всхлипов-стонов, которые она никогда не может удержать полностью. Он жаждет её руки на своих плечах, ноги, закинутые на пояс, грудь, вжимающуюся в его тело.   
  
И он получит.  
  
Разводит её ноги, любовно надавливая на следы своей вчерашней несдержанности, резко проводит пальцами по половым губам и бросает взгляд вверх — она смотрит на него не отводя взгляда. Она абсолютно сухая, без намека на возбуждение, но они играют в эту игру слишком часто, чтобы она попыталась остаться победительницей. Он не скрывает довольства, когда она сжимает в руках простыни. Склонившись, он проводит языком по её плоти, легко прикасаясь к клитору — она дергается в его руках, стремясь уйти от прикосновения, но он сжимает бедро и давит второй рукой на живот, пришпиливая тело к постели.  
  
Он подготавливает её ртом, оставляя на розовых складках плоти слюну, проводит носом по нежной коже внутренней стороны бедер, входит в нее пальцем и ликующе хмыкает, почувствовав капли влаги на языке. Она пряная на вкус, словно арабские сладости. Она не отводит глаза, смотрит, комкает простыни, прикусывает губы, сдерживая рвущийся наружу стон… Тело уже предало её. На лбу — капли пота, грудь часто вздымается, ноги практически закинуты ему на плечи, она течет, а он, будто припав к источнику вечной жизни, продолжает вести её к пропасти удовольствия.  
  
Он отстраняется лишь тогда, когда напряжение в собственном паху становится почти равным боли. Он смотрит в её глаза и снова видит там ярость, боль, отвращение к нему, к своей слабости и искры удовольствия, которые против воли захватили все её существо.   
  
Жар и огонь, копившиеся в паху весь день, рвутся наружу, делая его каменно твердым. Он направляет себя рукой и протяжно стонет, наконец, погружаясь в нее. Она мягкая. Тесная, будто девственница. Жаркая, будто раскаленные угли. И яростная в своем молчании.   
  
Когда он начинает вбиваться, будто падает полог тишины: она стонет. Как можно тише, еле-еле, на грани слышимости; всхлипывает, кусает губы до крови, сдерживая рвущиеся на волю крики, а он жадно слизывает красные капли, трахая и рот. Он вжимает её в себя, погружается до пошлого, грязного шлепка мошонки о кожу, оставляет новую вереницу синяков, впитывая каждую секунду её падения.  
  
Он чувствует приближение её оргазма. Видит, как начинают закатываться в ожидании эйфории её глаза, и покидает лоно. Он облизывает руку, прежде чем вонзить в нее два пальца, а спустя мгновение добавляет и третий. Он быстро ласкает её изнутри, имитируя фрикции, все быстрее и глубже погружая пальцы, когда она наконец сотрясается мелкой судорогой, кончая. Её выгибает восхитительно идеальной дугой над постелью, она громко — во весь голос — кричит, сжимая его пальцы внутри. Он быстро освобождает их из тесного плена и заменяет их членом. Он трахает её сквозь оргазм, грубо, обводя пальцами прикушенные губы, сжимая ладонь на горле, скользя ниже, пока не обхватывает грудь. Она все ещё дрожит, она все ещё ловит отголоски экстаза, которые он старательно смешивает с болью от проникновения и жестокими ласками.   
  
Ему не нужно много времени, чтобы достигнуть черты — на очередном толчке спину простреливает волной удовольствия, и он замирает, бурно кончая.  
  
Огонь внутри затихает, но он не спешит покидать её тело. Ему нравятся эти моменты. Когда они одно целое. Он задумчиво крутит в руке локон её волос, наблюдая, как её медленно, но верно одолевает сон, и думает: а смотрел ли отец, как засыпает мать? Любил ли он её волосы? Могла ли она успокоить его, только проводя по ним щеткой?  
  
Она уже спит, когда он все-таки выходит из её тела. Она всегда засыпает на спине, будто боясь пошевелиться, а он, упав на постель рядом, привычно сгребает её в объятья. Сон его мало заботит — большую часть ночи он проведет, наблюдая за её расслабленным лицом и аккуратно, кончиками пальцев, оглаживая живот. Он знает: рано или поздно она станет матерью новой расы.  
  
И она это знает.   
  
И ненавидит его за это.


End file.
